Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transparent display and a method for manufacturing the same, and in particular to a transparent display and a method for manufacturing the same, wherein the transparent display includes two liquid crystal cell layers.
Related Art
FIGS. 1a and 1b are schematic cross-sectional views of a transparent display in the prior art. The conventional transparent display 900 includes an upper substrate 910 and a lower substrate 920, a liquid crystal layer 930 and a liquid crystal cell layer 940. The lower substrate 920 is a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate. The lower substrate 920 includes a pixel electrode 921, which is made of transparent conductive material. The upper substrate 910 is disposed opposed to the lower substrate 920. The upper substrate 910 includes a color filter layer 911 and a common electrode 912. The liquid crystal layer 930 is disposed between the lower substrate 920 and the upper substrate 910. The liquid crystal cell layer 940 is formed between the lower substrate 920 and the liquid crystal layer 930.
Referring to FIG. 1a, the polymerization between a part of UV reaction type liquid crystal molecules and polymer monomers is generated by using an UV light beam 950 to emit the liquid crystal layer 930 in the direction of the lower substrate 920, whereby the U quid crystal cell layer 940 is only formed on one side of the lower substrate 920. When the liquid crystal cell layer 940 is formed, the liquid crystal cell layer 940 can stop the UV light beam 950 from continuously emitting the liquid crystal layer 930. Thus, the polymerization between the other part of UV reaction type liquid crystal molecules and polymer monomers cannot be generated continuously. In addition, the UV light beam 950 cannot emit the liquid crystal layer 930 in the direction of the upper substrate 910, because the color filter layer 911 will stop the wavelength and energy of the light beam. Thus, the liquid crystal layer 930 cannot be effectively formed with a liquid crystal cell layer located on one side of the upper substrate 910.
Referring to FIG. 1b, the liquid crystal cell layer 940 has better scattering state, when the conventional transparent display is not energized by a voltage, and optic axes of the liquid crystal cell layer 940 intersect an incident ambient light 960. However, since the liquid crystal cell layer 940 is only formed on one side of the lower substrate 920 in the conventional transparent display, a part of the incident ambient light 960 is reflected to be a scattered reflecting light 961 by the liquid crystal cell layer 940, and another part of the incident ambient light 960 penetrates through the lower substrate 920 and become a scattered transparent light 962. Thus, a part of area of a displaying screen of the transparent display 900 shows being cream, i.e., the contrast of the conventional transparent display is not good. Accordingly, the conventional transparent display cannot have high contrast of the displaying screen.
Therefore, it is required to provide a transparent display and a method for manufacturing the same, wherein the transparent display has high contrast and is capable of solving the forgoing problems.